


Adored

by Ot7son



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cha Hakyeon | N-centric, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stan Vixx, Vixx - Freeform, crectic, ilovethemsomuch, lee minhyuk - Freeform, protect vixx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot7son/pseuds/Ot7son
Summary: Cha Hakyeon is running out time,He's soon have to enlist for his military service..He wants to spend time with the members but each one of them is busy with their schedules and he's running out of time.He felt as if he felt out of touch.. he felt as if the members are further apart.all he wants is to be adored. at least for the last time.





	Adored

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I felt like I need to write a N-crectic cause hell we need some content LMAO.. but don't have your hopes to high. Anyway I am very sorry if there are any grammatical error or spelling errors anywhere through the fic..

Hakyeon was finally home after so long, but as he went and check the whole dorm. nobody was around. 

He checked if there was any notifications referring to members whereabouts. 

He looked around and found the dorm to be tidy only a few scripts on the dining table. 

He looked around once again, and found himself feeling lonely and cold. 

Hakyeon only turn on a couple lights on, thinking of saving the electricity. 

But the truth is, he felt somehow lost and feeling the sense of the other members bicker really make him think.. 

Would I be able to cope without them? 

It's already September, time is ticking and I am running out of time. 

Jung Taekwoon, his precious friend that he adore so much as he adapt with the world surround him, and somehow Hakyeon felt some sort of accomplished as Taekwoon that he knows now is someone who laugh alot, bicker with the other members alot, be able to share his passion through his solo album. Hakyeon really feel the joy radiating as he remember the face that was evident through Taekwoon's face as he visited his waiting room for his solo debut. He felt happy that Taekwoon was smiling and enjoying the food that was bought for Taekwoon. 

but he felt lonely as a leader and as a person. 

not knowing what to do when he had to part with the members he tried to always bring laughter to the group recently to cherish them. 

 

Lee Jaehwan, his precious sunshine when things are cloudy. Hakyeon is happy that Jaehwan is doing his best in many field such as musicals, romcoms and many other things but he misses his vitamin, his source of energy when he is tired. Hakyeon tried to be there for his sunshine when the sunshine it self felt down but Jaehwan never really want to show Hakyeon that side of him. So he hides away, hides from the members as he does not want to dissapoint Hakyeon. Hakyeon found out about and confront the other to speak up and let out the emotion, the frustration, the stress, the pressure off his sunshine's shoulder. Jaehwan being jaehwan listen to his leader and let out all of his worries, they talked and talk for hours till Jaehwan feel content of himself. Hakyeon did not once Jaehwan to stop as he listen and listen the whole way through. 

 

Hakyeon believe that when he left, jaehwan will be fine. Jaehwan will be with the other members that will cheer him on and let out his stress to. 

Hakyeon believe that his sunshine will be alright when he's gone because the other members adore him as much as Hakyeon adore Jaehwan. 

But Hakyeon would feel cloudy, no body to give his affection towards. nobody to make him feel as he is loved. 

 

Kim Wonshik

one of the most hard working members that he felt guilty for making him have that amount of load on his shoulders. Kim Wonshik one of the most persistant member. Hakyeon admire wonshik's diligence in everything and the fact that wonshik is the person that gave opportunity to the groups love from new and old starlights. He adore wonshik for his hard work, love and passion he has put onto the music he made and produced. Hakyeon believe that Wonshik would be fine without him as he have five other members that are amazingly talented and they would be able to produce new and fresh music. Hakyeon has no doubt on Wonshik's work of art and he's proud to boost his dear member anytime. 

lee Hongbin 

Hakyeon's precious friend and brother that has known him the longest out of all five members. Hakyeon will miss Hongbin's silly jokes and his way of teasing him. Hakyeon misses the way the both of them used to talk for hours and hours about nothing particular and be able to share any burden or happiness with one another. However, once both of them debuted Hongbin found himself some company from Hyuk as Hyuk and Hongbin have similar interest whilst Hakyeon become the leader and focusing on what's best for the group and how to maintain a six member group under his radar. Therefore Hakyeon and Hongbin become to talk less, intereact as friends less while they both busy improving themselves. Befoe anyone knows it Hongbin and Hyuk become the unbreakable duo that would savagely retort a comment to the older. 

Eventhough Hongbin and Hakyeon intereaction as close friends lessen, Hakyeon believe it is still evident. Hakyeon still very deeply cares about Hongbin and so does Hongbin towards Hakyeon. Hakyeon adores the fact that Hongbin is one of the most selfless person he has known. Hakyeon also believe that Hongbin is a very caring person it is evident by the way Hongbin takes care of the youngest member. Hakyeon find it beautiful that Hongbin would capture the things he found amusing or beautiful through a digital camera and the way Hongbin cares about the simplest things. Hakyeon believe Hongbin will be alright as Hakyeon leave to enlist as Hongbin have already found something he appreciate and adore. He also have Hyuk right beside him to complete the duo set of brotherhood. 

 

Han Sang Hyuk 

His lovely youngest member. Hakyeon adore the fact that he has able to experience the feeling of joy whenever he took care of Hyuk. Hakyeon has watched Hyuk growth through the years, the constant school advice, cooing and confort for someone who debuted in a young age in a small company. Hakyeon is proud on how Hyuk growth to be very self encouragement everyday as Hyuk improved to be his better self. Hakyeon has always adore Hyuk even before the six members debuted. He view Hyuk as an adorable little brother that has found his dream and trying to achieve those goals. Hakyeon kept the younger one next to him and guide him and consult him that he could do it. Hyuk begin to grow taller and smarter each day or people could say devious. Hyuk begin to be close to Hongbin, and Hongbin being the whipped person he is guide and help the younger member to his freedom of happiness. They both become very cheeky towards the leader as they both would sent joke referring to the leader or any older member. 

Many people may think that Hakyeon are letting Hyuk to become a 'no manner' member. But that's where people got it wrong. Hyuk is a very mindful person as he secretly would take care of other members infront or behind cameras. Hyuk would give water to the member that needed one, he would help members that needed help with the choreography. Hakyeon adore those trait of Hyuk's. hakyeone found Hyuk as a reliable member eventhough Hyuk is still very young but Hakyeon believe Hyuk is very mature. Hakyeon believe that even when he will be gone Hyuk will be fine doing and improving himself to be independent and be able to have his energy recharge by playing with Hongbin and Jaehwan. 

 

Therefore, this is why Hakyeon is quite sad yet happy to be able to enlist. Sad as he believes that each members would be able to cope without him around them 24/7 for two years. Happy that each members have been growing in their own way to be a very magnificent individual. 

 

But, there's some things that Hakyeon is wrong about. 

 

all five members would be very different without him. 

Taekwoon might not be able to see him as he also would enlist. He would miss the way Hakyeon ways of talking to sooth his tiredness. 

Jaehwan would miss Hakyeon's presence as there would be no body who would wait for him each night until he's back as a way to recharge his happiness.

Wonshik would miss Hakyeon's constant text messages and voice mails either nagging for him to come home or encouragement to be able to go through the day. 

Hongbin would miss Hakyeon's way of day to day activities story during dinner time and how Hakyeon found something beautiful/amusing/kind he wanted to be able to heae his friend and leader to ramble as his eyes focused on giving his own members the best opportunity. 

Hyuk would miss his oldest brother, his member who he acknowledge as the most patience and kind hearted human he has  known. He would miss the person he teases the most but also who he adore the most. He would miss someone who  without doubt encourages him in each path he take. Someone who was always there in his moody, happy, bright, sorrow days. 

 

Hakyeon wouldn't be Hakyeon without these five amazing idiots. 

These five amazing talented idiots wouldn't be them without Cha Hakyeon. 

VIXX isn't VIXX without all six members. 

 


End file.
